The goals of Core B are (/) to obtain, preserve, examine, diagnose, and disseminate human brain tissue from autopsies of patients with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and patients with Lewy body dementia (LBD) as well as appropriate controls; (if) process, embed, and section animal tissues and prepare tissue cultures generated by the projects for morphologic, immunohistochemical, and in situ hybridization characterization and investigation. Continued achievementof these goals will enhance and facilitate achievement of the aims of the Projects in this Program Project. In these ways, this Core will facilitate investigations of glial-neuronal relationships underlying early pathogenic events in the development of the neuropathologic features of AD.